


Ritual

by TheDoctorsSong



Series: Henry and Ella Series [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsSong/pseuds/TheDoctorsSong
Summary: Wouldn’t go away.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Husband and wife - Relationship, Marriage - Relationship, lovers - Relationship
Series: Henry and Ella Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/246316
Kudos: 8





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. All me. Sporadic updating. Enjoy. Thank you for reading!

Sitting in front of my vanity mirror; my curly hair damp from my shower, negligee and silk robe on, I turned the volume on the Bluetooth speaker up. The unmistakable opening cords of Lady Gaga’s “Never Love Again” blared through. I slowly untwisted the top of my body creme, smelling the delicious clean scent and taking in the sensuality in the air. I slowly glide my fingers across the top of the creme feeling the silkiness of it, I take a small portion and rub some into my hands and forearms. The delicate weight of the new bangle brackets on my wrist as I rub more creme into my décolletage and shoulders. 

Henry stands in the doorframe, watching me and smiling as I put my lotion on. I know he’s there, and I don’t care. It made me uncomfortable at first, they way he’d study every detail of my nightly ritual. Alas, I’ve gotten used to it.

He likes to watch. 

Silently, as if watching his prey, Henry stalks toward me. He kneels in front of me as if I am his alter and body of the deity of his idolatry. He takes some of my body creme from my hands and takes my foot. His eyes never leaving mine as he lays my foot on his shoulder. He begins with the top of my foot, running circles along the main vein. He continues rubbing my calf, massaging slowly and gently. My eyelids betray me as a close them while I bite my lip. He knows every touch, every sigh, every inch of my body, mind and soul.

“Henry.” I breathed out softly. 

I know he’s smirking as I feel his fingers climb higher on my leg. My back arch’s as his fingers find my lace panties. I open my eyes and smirk at my husband. I slowly remove my leg from his shoulder and begin to close my legs. His smirk goes into a slight frown and his forehead crinkles a bit. I turn back to my mirror and pick up the first thing; my comb to distract myself. I don’t look at him but rather square my shoulders and comb the ends of my curl hair. I hear him stand, and feel his eyes on me. His eyes piercing me. 

I feel like his prey. 

And he makes his way behind me, I concentrate on my reflection rather than my handsome and intoxicating husband. Slowly and with purpose I feel his hand take a bit of my curly hair, our eyes meet in the mirror. He closes his eyes and take a deep breath of my hair. 

It’s animalistic and primal. 

He opens his eyes and our eyes meet again in the mirror. My eyebrow raised in a challenge, he smirked and licked his lips. He gently moved my hair to one side of neck, without taking his eyes off mine in the mirror and slowly licked at the sweet spot on my neck. While blowing softly on that same spot he wink at me, and my eyes betrayed me in closing in lust. 

“Fuck, you don’t play fair.”

He grinned as I opened my eyes.

“All’s fair in love and war darling.”

I spun on my chair to face him as he stood up to his full height. I stood before him, squaring my shoulders and slowly taking off my silk robe, our eyes never leaving each other’s. I let my robe drop to the ground as I circled my husband. My fingers lightly touching his muscles, as I round his back and draw one finger from his neck down his spine. I feel his body tense and then release. 

I smirk. 

I stand on my tip toes and lick the side of his neck and slowly blow on the wet spot. I feel and see his body respond. I walk back in front of him and say,

“All’s fair in love and war darling.”

I saunter toward the bed, knowing full well he’s watching the sway of my hips. I slowly, and with purpose pick up my silk robe i dropped. I know he’s watching as I bend over giving him a view of my bum. He clears his throat and i hear him shift positions. I smirk as I toss the robe onto the chair beside the bed. I lie on my side across the bed. He licks his lips and smirks. He’s enjoying the show and our game of cat and mouse. 

Before I know it he’s on top of me and has me pinned. I confess, the feeling of him above me and between my thighs leaves me weak. The weight of him, and yet not at all. He traces a finger down my lips. I catch the tip with my tongue, and pull his finger into my lips and suck. Soon enough his lips are just inches from mine. We breathe in each other’s air. He licks his lips. The tip of his tongue touches my lips. 

A sigh escapes from my lips. 

He leans in, slowly and with purpose to kiss me. The electricity between us could light up an entire city. He leaves me breathless. His kisses are like the slow smooth pot of caramel. Rich and languid. 

Surrender is near. 

He pulls away. Gone just as quickly as he was there. I raised onto my elbows and watch as he rids himself of his clothes. And just as quickly he’s back on top of me. He kisses me again, this time with more urgency. He pulls away just inches apart.

“You win. Again. I can only give in.”

I pull my head up and kiss him.

“I know. Now, make love to me.”


End file.
